


Headcanons #2

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who, Lost in Space (TV 2018), Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Female Reader, Fluff, Multi, Requested, bbc doctor who - Freeform, bbc merlin - Freeform, from my tumblr, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, more to be added - Freeform, newer star trek movies, reader is best friends with C3po and R2D2, reboot star trek - Freeform, these are all on my writing blog on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Just some headcanons from my writing blog, this will be updated whenever I have another headcanon request to post.
Relationships: 11th doctor x reader, C3po x reader, Derek Morgan x Reader, Don West x reader, Geralt x reader, James T. Kirk x Reader, Jaskier x reader, John Robinson x reader, Killian Jones x reader, Lancelot x reader, Luke Skywalker x reader, Malcolm|Peter Pan x reader, Pavel Chekov x reader, R2D2 x reader, The doctor x reader, poe dameron x reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	1. C3po and R2D2 #1

**Being best friends with C3po and R2 headcanons**

  * When you had first become friends with the two droids you were anxious about something bad happening to them. 
  * This meant you had tried your best to stop the droids - R2 more than 3po to stop whatever dangerous thing they set out to do. 
  * And often at times you tried to hide the droids and play it cool whenever an enemy was around. 
  * This of course had at times put you in some sticky situations that you had lie your way out of.
  * Over the course of your friendship with the two droids, you had started to get involved in the mischief that they somehow simultaneously attract and look for. 
  * You find yourself trying to reassure C3po quite often and some how ending up convincing the anxious droid to join you both. 
  * He of course complains about this, but helps the two of you anyway. 
  * Meanwhile you and R2 are always looking for some kind of trouble to get in.
  * You refer to the as “my boys,” which confuses a lot of people since they’re not your droids.
  * Luke at times had told you to keep them out of trouble - this of course doesn’t work because you’re also getting into the same trouble with said droids.
  * You refer to C3po as “the anxious” one and R2 as the “slightly reckless” one when talking to other people about them. 
  * You are never really left alone with other people as R2 and C3po are always around you, “just in case” as C3po likes to say to you when you ask about it. 
  * Most of your memories from when you first met the droids have them in and you cherish all of them.
  * There are the rare times the three of you aren’t getting into some kind of trouble and are instead talking about your previous adventures. 
  * The three of you share a lot of jokes together.
  * You like to believe that you know what R2 is saying - you don’t but you like to believe so. 
  * Luckily C3po is always there to help you, so he translates for you.
  * They’re always worried about you when you get hurt, R2 turning into C3po when you are. 
  * You also try your best to fix them when they need it - you taught yourself how to fix droids just for these two. 




	2. John Robinson #1

**Dating John Robinson headcanons**

  * At first your relationship with John was a little… awkward and a teeny tiny bit rocky due to his ex-wife and three kids.
  * It was understandable really, his kids weren’t too happy with someone else taking their mothers places in their dad’s life.
  * It took the three of them a while to get used to you being around a lot more, but as soon as they were things had been smoothed out.
  * You start to spend a lot more time round them, to be with John a bit more.
  * John surprises you with spontaneous date nights.
  * Since your lives had moved from earth and into the inky blackness of space, flowers were a rather rare commodity - this meant people had to get creative with gifts. 
  * And John was extremely creative, he learnt origami just to make you random little gifts that he’d give you here and there, flowers being one such present he had made for you. 
  * Out of random little bits of papers he comes across.
  * You keep them all, they have their own spaces in the room you share with John.
  * Hugs, a lot of hugs that come from no where. Both from you and John. 
  * You love to hold his hand if the two of you are just wandering around together. 
  * So many kisses. Neither of you really shy away from public displays of affection.
  * Falling asleep together after a long day, you take up most of the bed, so John just lays where he can, this often means he uses your stomach as a pillow. 
  * Private dates where no one else is around and it’s just the two of you being goofballs. 
  * John making you laugh with his horrible jokes. 
  * John learning your favourite song and singing it to you when you’re sad to cheer you up. It always works.
  * The two of you dancing on a quiet deck when everyone else has gone to sleep, just you, John and the stars. 
  * He teaches you hand to hand combat, something you told him that would become useful in the future - you had no idea how right you’d be.
  * You teach him about something that you like to do.




	3. Jaskier #1

**Jaskier writing a song about you headcanons**

  * You and Jaskier met while the both of you tagged along with Geralt on a job. 
  * You’re really good friends with Geralt and see each other more as siblings than anything else.
  * Jaskier seeing how close you and Geralt are had been a little nervous to talk to you, just in case there is something going on with the two of you - that was until Geralt put his mind at ease about it.
  * The more you and Jaskier talked - annoying Geralt in the process with your relentless ramblings, the more you both started to fall for each other.
  * While you and Jaskier sat in some of the taverns on the journey, waiting for Geralt to get back from whatever job it is that he had accepted during the stay in the village you found that Jaskier would sit quietly with a piece of parchment paper writing away. 
  * You assumed that he is writing a new song about Geralt and his latest conquest, that or about some random woman he had just met or from his past.
  * You didn’t press him to find out, knowing he’d probably choke up if you asked him.
  * Although your curiosity peaked whenever Jaskier would pull the piece of parchment under the table whenever you were around. 
  * Flashing you one of his huge smiles and trying to act as if nothing is going on. 
  * You shrugged it off as Jaskier being well… Jaskier and didn’t question him about it. 
  * There were the odd times that Jaskier would ask your opinion on certain words or even play a little bit of his lute while singing the few lines he has, waiting to see your reaction. 
  * If you smiled about the song he would laugh happily and get back to what he’s doing. If not then he tried to re-work it to make it sound better.
  * You never really noticed that Jaskier would often look in your direction, carefully watching your every move and every detail about you. 
  * From the way you smile to the way your hair shines in the light to the way your eyes light up whenever he sang or got you involved with his little project.
  * As time goes by and day turns to night you and Jaskier are left waiting for Geralt, sitting together, you have your head on his shoulder with your eyes closed. 
  * Jaskier assumed you had fallen asleep - you’re close, but you’re not out quite yet.
  * So he starts to mumble the lyrics that he had been working for a while a now, leaving his lute to his side as to not ‘wake’ you up.
  * His voice sounded soft, sweet and serene, as if the song he had been writing was meant to be heard by only one person - and it was, in a way.
  * He was getting frustrated that he couldn’t find the right words towards the end of the third verse - he was tying to keep your name out of it as to not give away any hints on who it is about.




	4. Pavel Chekov #1

**Being Scotty’s daughter and dating Pavel Chekov headcanons**

  * You worked on the Enterprise long before your dad had joined the crew and had become close friends with Sulu and Chekov. 
  * So when you and Pavel started dating, you were happy that neither of you had to worry about an over protective dad.
  * That was until your dad appeared on the ship with Kirk. 
  * The reunion between you and Scotty had been a happy one, the two of you shared a bear hug and you looked him over for injuries - having been a medical graduate. 
  * However, the meeting that you set up with you, Pavel and Scotty didn’t go as planned. 
  * You introduced Pavel as your boyfriend and Scotty just glared at him, questioning him about every aspect of his life that he could think of. Until you made him stop. 
  * You apologised to Pavel at the end of the night as the two you crawled into bed together - you made a point of not telling your dad about it.
  * Over time and with Scotty trying to get to know Pavel outside of work he had slowly warmed up to your boyfriend. 
  * Although he still butts into the relationship every once in a while, mainly when it looks as if the two of you are in some kind of argument - which most of the time you’re not. 
  * You and Pavel are always around each other after your shifts ends. 
  * Holding hands, a lot of holding hands. 
  * You’re usually shy when it comes to any kind of public displays of affection, but you always give each other a kiss before leaving the others rooms or when one needs to be somewhere else. 
  * So many hugs, you love to randomly hug Chekov and he loves getting them from you. They always lasts for longer than they need to and he always buries his head into your neck. 
  * Chekov has noticed that from time to time you show the same mannerisms as Scotty. And even tells you about it.
  * Chekov makes you laugh all the time. 
  * And surprises you with little presents every day. 
  * The two of you are just so sweet together and Scotty loves it, he loves that you’re happy.
  * Not so happy that you and Chekov are the main culprits of almost every prank on the Enterprise though. 




	5. James T. Kirk #1

**Being friends with James T. Kirk headcanons**

  * You and Kirk had been friends since the start of of the academy, along with Bones of course.
  * Being Kirk’s friend meant you got to hear about his “adventures” and you telling him he needs to stop, Bones usually laughs at your failed attempts at getting Kirk to be kind of normal for once.
  * The two of you arguing over how to do certain things because Kirk thinks his way is easier - 9 times out of 10 it’s not.
  * Always having to get Kirk out of some kind of trouble. 
  * And always helping Kirk with some of his work. 
  * Being transferred to the Enterprise upon graduating from the academy was a dream come true… Until Kirk tagged along. 
  * And then it was up to you and Bones to keep him out of more deadly and serious trouble. 
  * Prank wars. A lot of prank wars between you and Kirk.
  * Bones taking your side whenever Kirk does something stupid. Which annoys Kirk. 
  * You being one of Kirk’s go to’s when he needs some advice on something because you’re good at giving advice. 
  * Kirk tries to help you with your problems as much as he can. 
  * Going drinking with Kirk and regretting it the very next day because of how bad the hang over is. 
  * Getting into fights that Kirk starts try and stop them and then somehow end up making them worse. 
  * Bones disapproving of how the two of you handled it. 
  * Kirk being a really bad influence on you. 




	6. Jaskier #2

Being shy and exactly like Jaskier headcanons

  * You and Jaskier got on like a house on fire because you’re a lot alike one and other.
  * you two talked a lot, got loud and excited about the same things together you even felt comfortable enough around him to just simply say what comes to mind.
  * But there are a few exceptions on being like each other; you’re shy and with drawn in social settings and when you’re feeling uncomfortable, while Jaskier basically thrived in social settings - you guessed it was a bard thing.
  * You were secretly envious of his ability to say what comes to mind, even in the most social settings. 
  * In a way Jaskier even noticed that you were, which may account for him trying to make you feel as comfortable as possible, so that you could be yourself.
  * He’d make sure that the two of you - three, on the rare occasions that Geralt actually joins the two of you - had a table in the back of the tavern where its nice and quiet.
  * Jaskier trying his best to get you involved in the conversations that happen and for your thoughts on it - this works most of the time, unless you’re really not feeling it. 
  * He always tells people to leave you alone if things got too hectic. 
  * The two of you having your own conversations and actually being yourselves, when you forget that you’re in a public and social setting.
  * You and Jaskier constantly talking on a journey - annoying Geralt who just wants some piece and quiet. 
  * Never stopping your conversations until you’re both actually asleep.
  * And then you pick right up from where you left off the night before.
  * Interrupting your current conversation with thoughts about other things. 




	7. James T. Kirk #2

**Having a crush on Kirk and trying to hide it headcanons**

  * Having a crush, that no one knows about, on one of your co-workers that you are going to spend 5 years of your life with on the same ship seemed like it would be an easy task to handle and not let the news slip.
  * It turned out to be a lot harder than you thought it would be. 
  * You had some how managed get into the inner circle of friends that belonged to your crush.
  * How you managed that you’d never know. 
  * If you were working else where and not constantly around your new haggle of friends you would have found it easy to simply ignore Kirk and go about your day.
  * You tried to do that once and everyone - nearly everyone, Bones and Spock had more interesting things to deal with - asked you about it.
  * You played it off as actually having things to do, but some of them weren’t too convinced with your answer.
  * Whenever Kirk is around and standing a little too close for comfort you couldn’t help the blush that forms on your cheeks.
  * You shrink into yourself, hoping that you shoulders would hide the blush on your cheeks. 
  * This always makes you look more awkward than you actually are. 
  * When you come across Kirk in the hallways of the Enterprise, you try to turn and walk the other way - however, Kirk always catches up with you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.
  * Sometimes your friends notice you staring at Kirk whenever you get the chance to. 
  * They sometimes tease you about it. You brush it off as nothing and laugh it off anxiously. 
  * It doesn’t take too long for someone to figure out that you have a crush on Kirk. 
  * You wouldn’t have minded if that person that had figured it out wasn’t Kirk who actually figured it out and talk to you about it. 
  * Sometimes, times like this, you wondered if he acted dumb half the time. 




	8. Geralt #1

**Having a crush on Geralt and trying to hide it headcanons**

  * Having a crush on Geralt was hard to keep to yourself.
  * You’ve never been very good at keeping things to yourself, you always had to tell people about it, no matter what it is - a thought, a feeling.
  * It’s even hard for you keep something like a crush on the handsome Witcher a secret when he and his new friend are both rather diligent beings.
  * Having a normal conversation with Geralt was, as expected to be slightly difficult since he barely talks as it is, which suited you just fine - you couldn’t trust yourself to speak to him as it is. 
  * He had a way of making you freeze up when he stood too close. 
  * Just being around him made you stutter over your words whenever you try to talk to him about something. 
  * Geralt of course tries his best to ignore it, although he’d be lying if he were to say he wasn’t a tiny bit worried and somewhat amused about the affect that he has on you. 
  * Not that he would voice it though - it just wasn’t him to do so. 
  * You had made the mistake of telling Jaskier about it and oh boy do you regret it.
  * Every time Geralt says something or does something to make you blush or stutter Jaskier gives you the most ridiculous look, leans in and just whispers “you looooove him.” 
  * Now normally you would wave him off and give him a serious look back, Witchers have heightened senses so if he were to listen in he would probably be able to hear easily.
  * But the last time he had said something like that to you, you actually jumped on his back, placing your hands on his mouth to keep him from talking and letting your secret out.




	9. Malcolm (Peter pan) #1

**Malcolm (Peter Pan) dating someone with tattoos and piercings headcanons**

  * When you first met Malcolm he had been staring at the small amount of piercings at the time, you felt his eyes on you, couldn’t really help it because it was such a tense stare. 
  * But it didn’t seem to bother you. This meant you struck up a conversation with him and became friends pretty quickly and then started dating.
  * Over the years he’s seen your tattoos and loved them all.
  * He would ask you if there were stories behind each of your tattoos. 
  * Some of them did and he’d tell you to tell him all about it - and you would. Some of them didn’t have stories, some tattoo’s were one’s that you simply wanted to get.
  * He would also ask you about each of your piercings, not if they had a story behind them, but about where you got them and if anyone was there with you. 
  * You would tell him the funny stories and the not so funny stories about some of your piercings and about some of your friends that went with you.
  * He loves your tattoos and piercings so much, they’re what makes you, well, you. 
  * Whenever you want to get a new tattoo or piercing he’s always offers to go with you to get it done. 
  * So you can hold his hand if you need to.
  * He teases you about it when you do, but he loves being there for you when you need it, even kisses your hand from time to time during the tattoo. 
  * He also traces your tattoos while the two of you are cuddled up together, even in the dark he some how manages to trace over the fine lines of your tattoos. 
  * Buys you some new earrings because “you deserve them.” 
  * He has even paid for a couple of your tattoos and piercings.




	10. Killian Jones #1

**Killian Jones flirting and falling in love with a female warrior in Neverland**

  * It was no secret to anyone who travelled to Neverland with Killian to rescue Henry, that Killian HATED Neverland with a burning passion.
  * Not to mention that he had, on several occasions, voiced how much he despised everyone that dwelled on the cursed island. 
  * So when you and your small group of female warriors emerged from cover to help the group of five with Pan’s boy’s they were surprised that Killian didn’t try to gut you with his hook. 
  * Or act hostile in any sort of way towards you and your people. 
  * Instead, while you helped them in their search Killian had some how gotten close to you and struck up a conversation. 
  * “In all my days of being in Neverland, I have never once seen someone as beautiful as you wandering the island.” 
  * This was followed up by how great you are at fighting and how effortless you make fighting look. 
  * Even suggesting that you give him lessons on how to use the weapons that you wield. Adding a wink on the end.
  * Of course he’s flirting with you, it’s what he does best, well one of the things that he does best.
  * Someone from behind the two of you makes a comment about being there to find Henry and not to flirt with the locals.
  * You gradually return the flirtatious remarks with some of your own here and there, earning a pleased smile from Killian.
  * Killian would purposely brush his hand against yours or gently bump into you, so that he could see the blush rising on your cheeks. 
  * He couldn’t help it. He just thought that you were the cutest person he has ever met in his entire life.
  * That is when it started to happen. 
  * He started to fall in love with you, he didn’t mind of course, he’s a total sweetheart and a romantic at heart.
  * And you started to feel the same towards him.
  * But there was an awful nagging feeling in his chest, one that he knew all too well would break his heart all over again. 
  * Upon finding Henry he would have to leave and you would stay here, where you live and he would never see you again.
  * He had thought about asking you to leave with them, after all they are taking Tinkerbell back to Storybrooke. 
  * Killian, as much as he hated it thought it would be a good idea to talk to David about it.
  * Of course the conversation started off rocky, they disliked each other after all. 
  * But David was of some use, even if his advice boiled down to “follow your heart. And tell her that you have feelings for her.” 
  * Killian spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper when he told you that he has feelings for you and asked if you’d go back to Storybrooke with him.
  * You’re torn between your family here on the island but following your heart to be with someone you can see yourself being happy with. 
  * You don’t make a choice until the end, until Henry is safe and everyone is getting ready to leave once more. 
  * Deciding that you needed another adventure and you left with them.




	11. Poe Dameron #1

Being Cassian’s daughter and falling in love and dating Poe Dameron

  * Your father died when you were really young, died for the rebel cause which you both resented and admired him for. 
  * Resented him because he left you alone. But admired him for being strong enough to make that choice. 
  * You missed him, of course you did, he’s your father. But you also moved on and left the pain in the past where it belonged.
  * You also missed the droid that would encourage your little antics, causing Cassian to get exasperated with the both of you.
  * Growing up people had always told you that you were going to be exactly like your father with the sass of his droid. You of course took this as a compliment.
  * Poe Dameron had been the first one of your friends to help you through the tough times without your dad. Even though you barely knew each other. 
  * From there on a friendship blossomed between the two of, soon becoming inseparable and being sent on missions together once the two of you were old enough.
  * The two of you worked well as a team and soon became known as “the pilot and the fighter.” 
  * It had a ring to it so you and Poe kept those nicknames, even joking about it sometimes. 
  * Things soon started off as innocent flirting between friends.
  * And then it slowly turned into more than that without the two of you even noticing it; the flirting, the hand holding, the kisses, the unofficial dates.
  * It took you both years to come clean to each other about your feelings, but that didn’t stop people from assuming that you both already dating.
  * The dates with Poe had always been your favourite.
  * Especially that time you had some how managed to talk to him into “borrowing” one of the many spacecrafts and then getting into trouble for it when you finally arrived back to the base.
  * Flowers. He gets you so many flowers. 
  * You also get him flowers when you can. This makes him smile, since it is a lot less common for men to get them, but he adores each and every flower you get him.
  * Lazy days together where you’re both just cuddled up in bed together, eyes closed listening to each other heart beat or talking about various little things. 
  * Some of these talks lead you both into planning some kind of future together. 
  * Late night walks when everyone is quiet, he is such a romantic. 
  * Dancing together quietly in your shared room to some quiet music being played. 
  * Patching each other up after getting hurt on a mission and sharing soft kisses. 
  * Worrying about each other when you’re on a mission without each other and then hugging each other tightly upon arrival. 
  * Baking. He may not seem like the kind of guy would bake, but he actually enjoys it and most of the time you both end up with cake batter or flour in your hair and all over your clothes because of an impromptu food fight.
  * Quietly sitting together whenever one of you is having a bad day to be supportive of him. 
  * Poe doing everything he can to cheer you up when you’re thinking about your father. 
  * And you cheering Poe up whenever he’s down. 
  * Supporting each other with things, but knowing when to talk to each other about something that may not go well. 
  * Barely having any arguments, the only real arguments you two get in is who is the best droid, K2 or BB8. Or who the best pilot is, Bodhi the ex-imperial operative that helped get the plans for the death star or himself. 




	12. Don West #1

Being Judy’s friend and dating Don West

You are a couple of years older than your friend Judy Robinson, but that didn’t matter to either of you as you both felt more of a sibling bond with each other.   
While your personalities are wildly different from each other’s you two still liked the same things and talked about so many different subject that can last for hours.  
Crushed and men were one such topic that you both talked about, who you found cute, who you had a crush on etc. Teasing each other about them, but always being supportive if one wanted to ask someone out.  
Judy had been the first person you told of your relationship to Don with.  
It took her a moment to wrap her head around the idea of it, her best friend dating someone who had become an unintentional part of her family.   
“You and Don?”, “YOU AND DON? ARE DATING?” “You.... And Don... Are dating.” Are some of the things that Judy had said when you had told her about it.   
You rolled your eyes at her, replying with, “yes, me and Don are dating. Say it any louder and everyone will know about it.”  
After going over the fact that you are indeed dating Don West she hugged you and congratulated you on finding someone that makes you happy.   
Judy, did of course, a couple of days after finding out about it talked to Don about it and gave him a speech about hurting you.   
Don brushed it off as her being protective over her friend and that she wouldn’t do anything to him if he did hurt you - not that he would.   
Don brought the conversation up with Judy up to you when you were both alone together having a little “date”.   
You laughed about it. She was pretty much tame, but you wouldn’t like to test her, so you told him that he has nothing to worry about.  
Judy gagging whenever you and Don show any kind of PDA.   
Don asking Judy about things you like since she’s your friend and will know you better.   
And then plans a date around the things you like, if certain things are available that is, if not then he’ll just make do.  
Don loves that you and Debbie get along and that you talk to her just as he does.   
He even found you talking to Debbie in his room when you first started dating, telling her that you’re dating him and you’d love it if she would be happy about it.   
Was it weird? Yes, but then again you’re in space and there’s barely any decent people to talk to, so he didn’t blame you.   
You encourage his antics and he encourages yours. More of than not you’re both helping each other out.   
“How was your date with Don? Tell me everything, wait, no, leave out certain bits. I don’t want to know.” Judy asks you after pretty much every date or even after you spent the night with Don.


	13. Jaskier #3

Jaskier falling in love with reader who is a healer and going on a journey with him and Geralt headcanons

  * You worked as a healer in your little village, the store that is run by your parents and older brother is tucked away so well that one would almost miss it if you weren’t actively looking for a healers. 
  * And by some strange force or possibly by sheer luck Geralt and Jaskier had stopped by, apparently getting directions from one of your many usual customers.
  * This was the start of an odd friendship that very quickly struck up between the three of you, Jaskier had on a couple of occasions tried flirting with you, much to Geralt’s annoyance.
  * It wasn’t as if he could help himself, he thought you were cute and he really had to voice it.
  * It wasn’t so bad, on a couple of occasion you would flirt back with him, he’s adorable and sweet after all. 
  * Somewhere during the two weeks that Geralt and Jaskier stayed in your village, you had grown close to them both, Jaskier more so than Geralt - he had a comforting air about himself, one that drew you to him.
  * Not to mention you enjoyed talking to him and hearing him sing. His voice always brought a smile to your face. 
  * Jaskier always looked forward to spending time with you, in fact on more than one occasion he had told Geralt he’d be spending the entire day with you, even it meant he had to help around the store you worked in.
  * And the odd occasion he didn’t tell his Witcher friend where would be, which ended up in a couple of search parties by said Witcher to find his “not” friend.
  * Jaskier would talk about you all the time, causing Geralt to roll his eyes, but let him gush about you, as long as it wasn’t about one of his “conquests” Geralt was fine to listen to it. 
  * He found you sweet and kind. Innocent almost and he adored it, saying that the world needed more people like you.
  * You and Jaskier would spend time talking about various things, he had asked you once, a few days before he and Geralt were to leave the village as there was nothing much to do there at the moment, what you wanted to do with your life. 
  * To which you replied with “to live.” 
  * It had confused him at first, asking you to elaborate on what you had told him and you did, telling him about how you wanted to see what was out side of the village, experience new things, help new people, things such as that.
  * To see you get excited about things like that made him smile. 
  * And to cause a thought to pop into his head. You tagging along with Geralt and himself. 
  * This was something that Jaskier had to talk Geralt into first as you would be easy enough to convince, it was an opportunity to see the world that dropped into your lap, of course you were going to take it.
  * It took a good few hours for Jaskier to encourage Geralt to let you tag along. 
  * “She’d be useful.” “She’s a healer, she can help if someone needs it.” etc. 
  * Geralt gave in eventually, mostly to see if it would stop Jaskier from annoying him even more with how blatant his crush on you really is.
  * Geralt had never seen someone as excited as Jaskier was when he finally caved in. 
  * And now here you are, tagging along with them and having a laugh with Jaskier and seeing the world outside of your village.
  * You loved every moment of it.
  * Jaskier would sing songs to you whenever he felt like it.
  * He’d also pick you flowers along the way, which you adored. 
  * It dawned on you that you may have a slight (a very big.) Crush on Jaskier. 
  * It wasn’t until one night, while the two of you are waiting for Geralt to get back from one of the many jobs he had taken, that you and Jaskier admitted your feelings for each other. 
  * He was tipsy and you were making sure he didn’t drink anymore and end up making himself sick.
  * Jaskier leaned on you, his head on your shoulder with his eyes closed. You had your arm wrapped around him gently.
  * “I Love you...” He mumbled out, you assumed he was talking about someone or something else at first. his words slightly slurred from the ale he had been drinking. 
  * “You’re the most sweetest... Kindest person I know [Y/N] and I love you because of it.” This is when he gently poke your cheek your his finger or rather your eye, you just assumed he was meant to poke your eye, a smile coming across his features. 
  * You of course were stunned, but elated at the same time and let out a small chuckle, pushing his finger away from your eye as the bright red blush rose on your cheeks.
  * And quietly responded with, “I love you too, but I think it’s time you went to bed to drink off the alcohol.”




	14. Jaskier #4

Jaskier and reader getting married and having a family headcanons

  * Jaskier had never once thought that he’d be able to settle down with someone that he is truly in love with.
  * In fact he thought he would be travelling all over the land rather than settling down. 
  * But it came as a nice surprise for him upon the realisation kicking in. he didn’t want to settle down with anyone else and it showed every single day. 
  * Now the proposal that Jaskier had planned out did not go as he pictured it would, in fact things usually always got in the way. 
  * “FOR THE LOVE OF - WILL YOU MARRY ME [Y/N]?!” He yelled out when there was another interruption. It made everyone in the vicinity to turn and look at the two of you quietly.
  * You were grinning like a fool at his question. Jaskier however was slightly embarrassed that he yelled it out in front of everyone, but he couldn’t exactly take it back now. 
  * “Of course I will, what kind of question is that?” You ask him as a reply. 
  * From then on the two of you had planned a small wedding, nothing too fancy and over the top. Just friends and family. 
  * Jaskier had asked you to talk to Geralt about going, saying “he’d be more inclined to come if you were to ask him. He has a soft spot for you.” 
  * You didn’t push him to talk to his friend about it himself, so you did and to your surprise Geralt actually did show up at the wedding. Even though he seemed uninterested. 
  * It meant everything to you, especially since it made Jaskier happy. That is all you could really ask for. 
  * Settling in and setting up your new home together was easy for the both of you. Although it ended up with you and Jaskier falling asleep before actually finishing. 
  * Then came the talk about having a family. Not as soon as you’re both married, it had been a year or two when the conversation casually came up. 
  * You loved the idea of Jaskier playing around with little versions of himself. Geralt teaching them how to use a sword, even if it is a wooden one. 
  * Jaskier liked the idea too, thoughts of you and a child baking together, running around and playing tag.
  * Sometime after that conversation you and Jaskier had a child together, it was sweet to see him coo over it all the time, being proud of every little thing it done.
  * Jaskier wouldn’t leave it alone when you had it, always around it, holding it, talking to it and telling it how much he already loved it. Grinning brightly as you laugh about how cute he is acting. 




	15. Derek Morgan #1

**Derek Morgan consoling his S/O after someone breaks into her deceased grandmother’s home headcanons**

  * Your grandmother had passed away a couple of days ago, maybe a week ago. You didn’t think 2020 could get any worse and yet it did, a quarantine had been put in place due to a virus spreading.
  * You didn’t mind the quarantine much, it gave you time to mourn. Derek, has been supportive and caring, even mourning with you as he cared about your grandmother too. 
  * So when you had gotten a call at about midday about someone breaking into your recently deceased grandmothers house you became distraught, and understandably so.
  * You left your home right away, getting into your car and heading straight towards your grandmothers place, a knot forming in your throat as tears began to sting the back of your eyes. Your hands shaking as you gripped the steering wheel tightly.
  * You had left a text for Derek, telling him about what had happened and that you were going to check it out. 
  * You never once expected to meet him outside of her home waiting for you right by the door. A couple of police officers waiting there with him as well.
  * But you were glad he turned up.
  * By the time you reached the door you were already in tears.
  * Derek reached a hand out, placing his warm palm on your arm and giving it a gentle rub, a soft apologetic smile coming across his features as he dropped his hands by his side.
  * “I checked to see if anything is missing, there maybe a couple of things, but you’d know more about this than I would.” Derek told you, his voice quiet as he spoke.
  * You gave a stiff nod of your head, sucking your lower lip between your teeth as you move into the house, the door already wide open, either from the burglary or from the police. 
  * Derek’s hand went to the small of your back as a comforting gesture. You could hear his heavy steps behind you as he followed you into the house, followed closely by other sets of foot steps.
  * The walk around the home, checking to see if things are missing, pointing them out and describing what they looked like had gotten some what tedious. 
  * It tired you out. All you wanted to do was curl up with Derek and forget about everything happening. 
  * After what felt like a couple of aggravatingly slow hours the police officers left, leaving you and Derek alone in the familiar setting. 
  * You didn’t say anything, you just stood in the middle of the now unused living room. Your hands by your side, flexing your fingers to relieve the tension in them.
  * “Everything okay, baby?” Derek asked cautiously, stepping closer to you, his finger tips ghosting the warm skin of your arms, sending a tingle through you. 
  * Sniffing you limply nodded your head at him, your eyes trained on the carpeted floor beneath you, blinking when his shoes came into view.
  * His strong arms pulling you into him, your forehead falling to his chest as you closed your eyes, letting out a small sob, your shoulders shaking. 
  * “Okay,” he said, more to himself than you, he dropped his head and pressed his lips to the top of your head. 
  * “I thought everything would be fine. That no one would touch this place... Especially since there’s a quarantine in effect.” You muttered out hoarsely, almost choking on another sob that tried to escape.
  * There’s a silence as he waited for you to finish crying, “they didn’t even wait until the scars have healed,” you blurted out, wrapping your arms around Derek now, tighter than you had anticipated you would have in your state. 
  * “I know, I know... I promise we’ll find them and we’ll get answers. And everything back, if we can.” He soothed, rubbing your back. 
  * “Besides, we have our cars... What do you say we take some things back our place? Keep them safe and that way you’ll have some things of hers.” Derek offered. 
  * You slowly raised your head, taking a little step away from him, “you’ll be okay with that?” You asked sheepishly. 
  * “Of course I am.” He grinned. 




	16. Luke Skywalker #1

**You and Luke adopting a baby/kid together headcanons**

  * You and Luke had been together for a good few years now, the two of you started dating at the age of 15 and nothing seemed to break the bond that the two of you had formed.
  * After a couple of years of dating he had asked you to live with him at his aunt and uncles. He was so excited when you had agreed to it.
  * His aunt and uncle found it adorable, especially when you and Luke got into talks about your future and what you both wanted to happen. 
  * Conversations about your future home and soon conversations about kids. 
  * Each conversation were lengthily and in depth. Completely well thought out.
  * Having kids of your own had been an option, but you both decided that adopting would be the better choice. 
  * There are loads of kids and babies being put up for adoption every day, a lot of kids and babies being orphaned, it was just the right thing to do
  * No matter what happened, you and Luke were going to love them more than anything anyway. It just seemed perfect. 
  * The two of you had a little bit of help with the adoption of an orphaned little kid from his uncle and aunt. They took a shine to the kid upon meeting them. 
  * You and Luke adored them so much, buying them everything they need while the adoption process was happening.
  * Even looking at a couple of places to move into when the two of you could possibly manage doing so.
  * Once the adoption had went through and you had both taken them back home, you got them all settled in. 
  * Of course they were still a little shy, but soon got used to their new home. They spent their first night cuddled up between you and Luke as that is where they felt safest.
  * As they got more comfortable they spent time with Luke watching him build C3PO, Luke even explaining things to them whenever they asked him. 
  * You and Luke enjoyed the little tea parties they excitedly asked you to do. 
  * Singing and dancing together. 
  * Talking long family walks together in the sand, Luke carrying them back home when they feel tired from the walking. 
  * Picnics in the middle of the night watching the night sky together.
  * You and Luke having to explain some, semi-difficult topics to them. 
  * Barely any arguments, although the odd one here and there - this is mainly about whether or not they could stay up a little bit passed their curfew. 
  * You singing them to sleep while Luke is working on fixing C3PO, only have him stop working to watch you both with a smile on his face. 
  * Being proud of everything they do. 
  * Luke loves to keep the little things they make him, he has them stacked by his bed, some scattered over his work bench or stuck to the walls.
  * Luke being tearful when he leaves to find Obi-wan , saying that he’ll miss the two of you. 
  * Long lasting hugs between the three of you before he leaves.
  * Luke always worrying that you’ll both be fine without him being there. 




	17. Lancelot #1

**Lancelot getting jealous when Arthur flirts with you and him confessing his feelings to you headcanons**

  * Lancelot liked the crown prince, they were close and considered each other friends, but Lancelot had to admit that he hated it when Arthur would flirt with you.
  * Arthur would flirt with you relentlessly whenever you had a free moment from your duties to watch everyone as they trained. 
  * Such as today, you had been dismissed from your duties and with nothing to do at home or for work you decided that you wanted to spend the day watching your friends train.
  * As soon as you showed up at training Arthur had forgotten all about it while the others worked on the area’s needed to better themselves in . 
  * Not that Lancelot could blame Arthur for getting distracted, he too found himself distracted at the best times when you were around. 
  * Your presence really affected his performance at the best of times, something the other knights would tease him about when the training came to an end.
  * Lancelot noticed that Arthur stood a little too close to you with one of his usual charming smiles on his face.
  * You had a soft pink blush on your cheeks at the princes close proximity, which only turned to a deep shade of red as Arthur reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear.
  * Lancelot rolled his eyes at the simple gesture. 
  * He turned his back to the two of you in order to keep the anger and jealous that is bubbling in the pit of his stomach from becoming too much to handle. 
  * Even though his jealously is getting a little too much for him to handle the last couple of days, especially considering his friend knew about his feels towards you. 
  * A soft laugh that made his heart leap in chest came from you, probably at whatever joke or sweet compliment that Arthur had said. 
  * Lancelot groaned loudly, gaining the attention of his friends. 
  * “Is everything okay?” Arthur inquired curiously. 
  * “Everything is fine. Sire.” Lancelot answered back snappily as he threw his sword to the floor and walked away. 
  * “Training isn’t over!” Arthur called after him, a frown etched across his face. 
  * Lancelot however, just kept walking away.
  * He needed time to cool down and to think some things over. 
  * Such as; should he tell you how he feels about you? That being the main question he needed to think about. 
  * Apologising to the prince for how he is acting being the other thing he is thinking about.
  * You looked from Arthur, who had a dumbfounded look of disbelief on his face and then over to Lancelot who is walking away, seemingly in a bad mood.
  * You stood beside Arthur for a couple of minutes, watching Lancelot’s back with your brows kitted together. 
  * “I... Will go and see if there is anything wrong with him.” You sighed out. 
  * Without waiting for Arthur to say a word you quickly ran after him, calling his name as loudly as you could without hurting your throat. 
  * After a little bit of running, running that you weren’t used to, you caught up with Lancelot. 
  * Reaching a hand out you grabbed his arm gently, pulling him to a stop. 
  * Lancelot was about to pull his arm away from you, until he heard you speak. 
  * “Are you alright?” You asked him as you tried to catch your breath. 
  * He turned to you, his features softening from the look of anger. 
  * You had a look of worry on your face as you looked up at him with bright eyes. 
  * “I am...” He paused, trying to think of what he could possible say to ease your worry. 
  * “I am alright...” He nodded his head, although he sounded hesitant when he spoke to you. 
  * “And why do I not believe that for a single second?” You asked him, your voice soft. 
  * “Because you’re good at reading people,” he responded with a smile. 
  * You hummed, moving your hand down his arm carefully to his hand that you took into your own. 
  * “Tell me what’s wrong.” You urged. 
  * Lancelot was hesitant for a moment, chewing his cheek as he stared at you.
  * “I don’t like it when Arthur flirts with you.” He answered truthfully.
  * You were taken aback by this. 
  * “Why?” You blinked up at him.
  * “Because I have feelings for you. I have for a while now.” 
  * It felt good for him to finally get it off of his chest and admit it to you. 
  * Your lips curled up into a wide cheerful smile at his confession. 
  * “Well I have very strong feelings for you too!” you chirped out, causing Lancelot break out into an infectious grin.




	18. Lancelot #2

**Adopting a baby with lancelot headcanons**

  * You love children and babies, they’re adorable, funny and so fully of life. 
  * Lancelot also loves children and babies, you could tell by the way he would play games with the neghbouring children or how he would he try and make a baby smile. 
  * It made you smile, a warmth spreading through you as you watched his interactions and the smile that lit up his face. 
  * Soon it wasn’t long before you and Lancelot where talking about having children of your own.
  * The talks were extensive, taking a while to figure out the best way for you both.
  * Talks went from having your own, which was something you weren’t too interested in and Lancelot respected that. And then to adoption, an idea that you and Lancelot liked more than having your own. 
  * It gave you both the chance to change the life of someone who needs it the most rather than letting them live out on the streets alone with no family or nowhere to go. 
  * One day while you and Lancelot were walking back home after you shifts at the palace hand finished you both noticed one of your friends who works along side her father at the local church sat on the front steps in the cool evening air. 
  * She had something small in her arms, looking down at it with a soft smile as she hummed a sweet lullaby. 
  * You and Lancelot shared a look of curiosity and headed over to where she sat on the steps in front the small church, your arm linked with his carefully.
  * “Is everything alright?” You asked cuatiously to your friend, looking up at Lancelot quickly before returning your attention back to your friend. 
  * She looked up at the both you, smiling, her humming had now stopped. 
  * “Everything is alright.” She replied with a nod of her head as she shifted the sleeping baby in her arms. 
  * You couldn’t help but smile as you let go of Lancelot’s arm and knelt down in front of your friend to get a better look. 
  * “I have to find this little boy a new home, he was left at the church a few days ago.” Your friend sighed out, a scowl coming across her face. 
  * You made a soft noise as your lips curled into a pout. 
  * Gently brushing the pad of your finger over the soft cheek of the little boy in your friends arms. 
  * “That’s not right,” Lancelot sighed out, shaking his head as he watched you intently. 
  * Lancelot felt bad that someone would just abandon someone so small and defenceless. 
  * It made him feel sick and angry. 
  * Sure there are some good reasons to give up a baby or a child, but most of the time there isn’t. 
  * “How about we adopt him?” Lancelot suddenly said. 
  * You and your friend went quiet, pausing and looking up at the knight. 
  * “Are you serious?” You both asked in unison. 
  * Lancelot smiled, his hands going to his hips. 
  * “Of course I am serious, we’ve been talking about it. Why no adopt this baby boy? He’ll taken care of.” 
  * “I honestly can not thing of any two people more suited.” Your friend said. 
  * Without asking you carefully took the baby from your friend. 
  * “i love him already.” You replied. 




	19. Lancelot #3

**Flirting with Lancelot Headcanons**

  * You had been friends with Lancelot from the very beginning.
  * Even going as far as helping Merlin to decieve Uther and Arthur about Lancelots lineage in order to help him become a knight. 
  * As soon as he had arrived her was gone again and you felt... Alone in a sense. 
  * It felt as if it had been forever for Lancelot to return to Camelot like he had said he would. When in reality it had only been a year or so. 
  * Upon his return you started to spend more time with him, growing closer. 
  * It wasn’t long until your feelings towards the knight became noticeable by pretty much everyone _but_ Lancelot.
  * You took it upon yourself to make your feelings for Lancelot known. 
  * You did have a little bit of help from some of your friends, but for the most part it was you putting all the effort in. 
  * You tried to tell him - only to back out because you nevervous that he may reject you. 
  * And then you started to flirt with him.
  * Or at the very least you tried to flirt with Lancelot. 
  * At first your attempts at flirting seemed to fall on deaf ears. He would smile and reply with something sweet right back at you.
  * Did it frustrate you at points? Yes. 
  * But you continued. 
  * It took Lancelot a couple of months to finally realise what was going on.
  * He wasn’t stupid, he knew that you had been acting weird around him for awhile, but it only just clicked for him.
  * The comments, the pick-up lines, some of the gestures you do, and the fact that before hand you tried to tell him something only to back out before you could even get the words out.
  * It all made sense to him and now that he knew, now that he took notice of everything it made him blush. 
  * Lancelot wouldn’t deny that he liked you too.
  * More than he initially thought he did. 
  * The next time that Lancelot saw you, a smile came to his face as well as a light blush of pink. 
  * And that when the flirting started again; a comment about how perfect his hair is, the gentle touch that made him cough from embarrassment as his cheeks felt hot.
  * With each comment and pick-up line that rolled from your lips the more flustered Lancelot seemed to get. 
  * Clearing his voice he tried his best to sound normal, but his voice wavered, cracked and faltered. 
  * His face now compeletly red.
  * Lancelot stammered over his words, much to the amusement of the other knights. 
  * You, however, looked far more pleased with yourself than Lancelot would have liked.
  * Eventually he gathered the nerve to talk to you about the flirting. 
  * His face still red.
  * And his voice still sounded all over the place as he spoke to you.
  * “[Y/N], we need to talk... About the... flirting.” He sounded so unsure of what he was saying. As if he wasn’t sure if you really were.
  * “Oh, so you finally realised?” You asked, grinning at the man before you.
  * Lancelot laughed, rubbing the back of his neck briefly before dropping his hand to his side. Clenching and unclenching his hand.
  * “I... Do admit that I was a little bit oblvious.” He nodded. 
  * You puffed out a short laugh, as if to say ‘more than a little bit’.
  * “I like you, Lancelot. A lot.” You told him. 
  * It felt good to finally get it off of your chest. 
  * You enjoyed flirting with him, you did. But you were starting to think that Lancelot was never going to notice it. 
  * “ And I like you. I like you considerably more than I thought I did.”




	20. Lancelot #4

Your first date with Lancelot headcanons

  * You had been looking forward to your date with Lancelot since the beginning of the week. 
  * Of course you had been a little nervous because it is your first date with him. 
  * However, your nervousness was soon eclipsed by excitment over the whole thing.
  * Little did you know, Lancelot before your date, much like you was nervous about it. More than you. 
  * He wanted everything to be perfect for you and offered to make dinner for you.
  * But you had told him that you would take care of the dinner, starting off as a small dinner date to get to know each other better.
  * During the day, the hours before your agreed time of when the date starts you went out and brought fresh ingredients to make a home made chicken and vegetable pie with roasted vegetables. 
  * As well as some fresh fruit to make a lovely pudding for after the main courses. The ingredients were a little hard to find but you managed it.
  * You had spent the rest of the day getting everything ready. 
  * And making sure that your home is clean, and that you look good.
  * Lancelot had taken some advice from Gwaine and bought flowers for you, although he was nervous that you wouldn’t like them. 
  * Or perhaps that you didn’t like flowers at all. 
  * He did try and stop that train of thought before he tried backing out. 
  * He also asked some advice - not that he didn’t already know what to do, but he wanted to be sure. 
  * Soon Lancelot stood outside of your home, dressed as perfectly as ever.
  * He raised a hand and knocked. The flowers in his other. 
  * You answered the door quickly and grinned at him. Ushering him into your home. 
  * The smell of baked goods and delicious cooking hit him, he couldn’t help but take a deep breath. Already looking forward to it.
  * “Oh! These are for you.” He added quickly, holding the beautiful handful of wildflowers out for you. 
  * You took them happily, a smile coming across your lips. “They’re beautiful.” You told him, setting them in a small metal pot that you barely use and putting a bit of water in with them to try and keep them fresh. 
  * Lancelot offered to help you with putting the dinner up, but you told him to sit down. 
  * He did as you had told him to, looking around your small home - he thought it was cute, well put together and very... You. In a good way. 
  * Asking you questions about things; your home, your family, your favourite things. 
  * And you answered happily. Asking questions in turn, which he answered enthusiatically. 
  * While you and Lancelot sat and ate dinner, talking about how you learned how to cook the pudding for later was being cooked. 
  * You would apologise once in a while to check on it, not wanting to have them burnt. 
  * You asked Lancelot about his life, his friends, family and the stuff he likes to do. 
  * And listened intently, taking in all the information that he would provide you. And you adored it, you adored everything he was saying and how passionate he is about neing a knight. 
  * It was refreshing to see. He treated it was a once in a lifet time opportunity- and it was - but it seemed like more than that to him. 
  * You and Lancelot joked around, telling weird jokes. Telling funny stories and such. 
  * You were both genuinely enjoying yourselves.
  * Soon came pudding - a lovely warm sticky toffee pudding with hot vanilla custard drizzled graciously on top. 
  * Over the pudding, youl told him about the three stray kittens that you would feed every morning and how you were planning on catching them for the winter so they’re out of the cold.
  * “I could help.” Lancelot said suddenly, stopping your rambles. 
  * “Help?” You asked, sounding unsure for a minute. 
  * “With catching the kittens.” He offered with a smile. “ We could make it another date.” 
  * “I think that’s a brilliant idea.” You whispered, leaning a little closer to him. 
  * Lancelot now blushing at how close you suddenly got. 
  * But he couldn’t help but leaned in as well. Almost ready to give you a kiss, but stopping himself. 
  * The date continued for a little while longer before it got too late.
  * Before Lancelot left he turned to you and surprised you with a soft kiss. 
  * Leaving before you could question it, his face red as he left simply saying, “I enjoyed our date”. 
  * But he left you with a goofy grin on your face. Excited for your next date.




	21. Jaskier #5

# Jaskier acting annoyed at your hugs, but actually liking them headcanons

  * Ever since Geralt and Jaskier have known you, you had always been a hugger.
  * You’d pull Geralt and Jaskier into a hug after a terrifying quest that almost got them or all three of you killed.
  * Geralt had gotten used to the hugs and would return the hug with one of his own.
  * He didn’t mind the hugs as much as he used to.
  * Jaskier however, never really seemed to like or be interested your hugs. 
  * In fact you would go as far to say that he gets annoyed with you and your hugs.
  * Jaskier would stand rigid and stiff.
  * Never raising his arms to hug you back.
  * He never smiled or gave any kind of indication that he liked them or to even think otherwise. 
  * His face usually holding a look of annoyance.
  * Seemingly devoid of all positive emotions towards your freely given hugs.
  * He would often say “oh no, not another one of your hugs” or “again? Didn’t you just hug me an hour ago?” 
  * Some kind of varient of those two sentences.
  * Sometimes it got you, upset you and made you feel as if he didn’t like you and wanted you to stop.
  * But it was who you are, you couldn’t help it.
  * You hugged those you cared about for a multitude of reasons; one being to let them know that you’re happy they’re safe. 
  * However, Jaskier would never admit that he actually loved them. To you or Geralt. 
  * They made him feel safe.
  * Reassured him that everything was going to be fine and that he was alive. 
  * Jaskier was so open about so many things; what he does, the places he’d been, the people he’s met and the women he’s spent time with. 
  * A little too open about the last part sometimes.
  * He just couldn’t be open about liking your hugs with anyone but himself. 
  * It was possibly one of his best kept secrets. Or his only best kept secret since he’s so open. 
  * As soon as you leave them to go on your adventures, fueled by the adrenaline of your adventures with them. He started missing them. 
  * He started pouting more, and of course Geralt noticed this.
  * Geralt assumed that Jaskier just missed you.
  * He even decided to have a talk with Jaskier, getting annoyed with his poutiness and telling him to just wait until the next meeting.
  * And he did wait, not patiently mind you. But he waited nonetheless.
  * Upon meeting once more Geralt was the first to be pulled into a tight hug and to no one’s surprise he hugged you back and greeted you happily. 
  * You hesitated when it came to Jaskier however, less confident. But you pulled him to him a hug. 
  * Not bone crushing, more soft and unsure than the last time. 
  * Not really surprising. But what was surprising was that Jaskier actually wrapped an arm around you. 
  * In a kind of half hug. You didn’t even notice that he let out a sigh of happiness.
  * You were too surprised to notice.
  * He finally got a hug, one that he had been looking forward to for a while.
  * Jaskier didn’t know if he would ever admit that he liked your hugs. 
  * He was just happy to be getting them.




	22. Henry Mills #1

# Being childhood best friends with Henry headcanons

  * Ever since you and Henry were young the two of you had been super close best friends.
  * He told you his theories about everyone in Storybrooke being fairy tale characters. 
  * Hell you even supported him and went along with it. 
  * To a certain point you believed it to be true. How could you not? 
  * You and Henry trusted each other with all of your secrets.
  * Even helping Henry on the odd “lone” jobs he wanted to do. 
  * The sleep overs you’d both have, staying up until the early hours of the morning talking and eating snacks. 
  * The two of you spewing theories about all the events that has happened since Emma arrived.
  * The two of you being really protective over each other. 
  * Always knowing where the other would be when something upsets one of you. 
  * Having your own treehouse somewhere. 
  * And another secret hide out in case the treehouse was found by one of the adults. 
  * Of course like any other friendship there were some ups and downs.
  * In the end you both made up and apologized to each other. 
  * Henry would rope you into his antics. And you would do the exact same thing. 
  * Neither of you cared really. The more adventures you both had together, the more memories you had. 
  * The more stories you’d both be able to tell one day.
  * Being worried about each other when the other gets hurt. 
  * Never leaving each other’s side when the other is hurt. 
  * Making jokes to make any situation less awkward. 
  * And getting told off for it.
  * Still doing it anyway because you both think you’re funny.
  * The long hugs you’d give each other when you’re upset and crying about something.
  * Never breaking a promise. 
  * Growing up in a town that seemed rife with dangers was difficult at times. 
  * Neither of you would have changed it though, that’s what made you, you. 
  * You and Henry always kept in touch, even meeting up in person when you both could. 
  * It didn’t matter how old you both got, you always made time for each other. 
  * Still getting roped into each other various antics.
  * You and Henry having rituals from when you’re younger that leads well into your adult life. 
  * Ice cream together on your birthdays.
  * Exchanging gifts before the holidays got too busy for you both. 
  * Taking it in turns to go to each other's families for thanksgiving. 
  * A Halloween party that’s just for the two of you, with snacks and horror movies.
  * Even having keys to each other’s home so you could let yourself in and make yourself comfortable. 
  * Reminiscing about Storybrooke.
  * Long car rides together to just forget things for a while. 
  * If you wanted to come about anything Henry would listen and respect you. 
  * Yes, he’d have questions, but that is, so he doesn’t do something to upset you.
  * Henry standing up for you if someone said anything rude. 
  * He’d even be there for you if you wanted to tell your family. 
  * You are forever grateful for that. 
  * If Henry had a child you would be its godparent.
  * And you would spoil it rotten. 
  * Being the first person Henry tells when he says he’s going to go back to Stroybrooke. 
  * And of course you tagged along.
  * There was no way you’d let him go alone after your childhood.




	23. Jaskier #6

**Your first kiss with Jaskier headcanons**

  * You had been travelling with Jaskier and Geralt on and off for a good few years now. 
  * Over the years you and Jaskier had grown close. 
  * During your current journey with the two men, you and Jaskier had taken your friendship to the next level and started a relationship.
  * The three of you set up camp before continuing your next leg of the journey. 
  * Geralt had long since gone to “sleep.” Leaving you and Jaskier around the warm crackling fire.
  * You stared at the fire with your head on Jaskier’s shoulder. 
  * He had his cheek pressed to your head, a comfortable silence hung over you.
  * Your hand on Jaskier’s knee, fingers intertwined with his.
  * “It’s been oddly tame the last couple of days.” You mentioned, unable to help the yawn that escaped your lips. 
  * You wanted to get some sleep, but you cherished every moment with Jaskier and didn’t want to leave him just yet.
  * “I know, we’ve barely had to run for our lives.” He joked, turning to kiss the top of your head.
  * A gentle and tired smile crept onto your lips at the small gesture. 
  * Turning to face him, you pulled your hand from his loose grasp. 
  * Which earned a complaint from Jaskier who tried to grasp at your hand again.
  * You laughed softly, taking the opportunity to kiss him, catching him off guard.
  * One of your hands wrapped around the back of his neck, the other going to his soft dark brown hair. 
  * His hands falling to your waist, pulling you closer to himself - almost pulling you onto his lap.
  * You deepened the kiss, your tongue brushing over his lower lip.
  * Your fingers curling in his hair. 
  * Jaskier opened his mouth, his tongue swept over yours.
  * The taste of mead from the tavern the three of you travelled from hit you, along with a subtle hint of berries.
  * Jaskier’s hand wandering over your body very carefully.
  * Almost as if he was hesitant to do so. 
  * The kiss is gentle. 
  * Leaving you wanting more, which is why it took you a while to part your lips from his.
  * Finally, needing air.
  * Breathing heavily, trying to fill your lungs for the air they so desperately crave. 
  * That was the first kiss you shared with Jaskier.
  * Of course, it is not the last kiss you share. 




	24. 11th Doctor #1

# Being into astronomy and showing the 11th doctor the stars headcanons

  * You and the Doctor had been dating for a couple of months now, and he enjoyed every single moment of it. As were you.
  * It had occurred to him just a few moments ago that he hasn’t taken you on your first date with him yet. 
  * He of course rectified this, coming up with an idea on the spot. 
  * He barely gave you a warning to brace yourself when the tardis jolted into action, throwing to the floor. 
  * You groaned and pushed yourself up, joining the Doctor at the console to steady yourself.
  * “What the hell Doctor?” You asked, glaring in his direction.
  * “I know where we are going!” He exclaimed as he bounced from the lever and over to the cluster of buttons. A childish grin on his face.
  * You blinked for a moment, your lips pursed as your eyes followed him around the tardis’ console. 
  * “Do you want maybe... I don’t know... Clue me in?” You asked a little demandingly.
  * “We are going on a date! We haven’t been one yet. Not that I didn’t want to - it slipped my mind what with all the running and ducking we’ve been doing.” He rambled on, waving his hands around as he spoke. 
  * You had to quickly duck to keep yourself from getting hit in the face.
  * Your shoulders relaxed as you looked up at the tardis, tilting your head to the side as your eyes widened slightly. Nodding your head towards the Doctor as if the tardis could see you. 
  * “I thought our first date was on that.... Desert planet?” You asked, rightly confused by the whole thing. 
  * “What? Oh, no! That was a distress call. I would never put you in harms way on a date.”
  * “But any other time you’d be willing to?” You asked puzzled. Straightening yourself out. 
  * “Don’t be silly! - We’re here.” He pulled the lever and the tardis came to a sudden halt, throwing your body against the console. 
  * “That’s going to bruise later.” You mumbled to yourself, rubbing your ribs as you stepped back. 
  * “Where are we?” You asked him, heading to the door as the Doctor quickly ran off to get something. 
  * “Earth!” He called out, making a noise of happiness as he pulled a blanket out of the closet. 
  * The Doctor hurried to join you before you opened the door, and you turned to him, brows raised. 
  * “We could have gone anywhere you wanted and you decided to come back to earth?”
  * “Earth is its own wonder,” he said motioning for you to open the door. 
  * You turned, rolling your eyes and opened the doors and nearly stepped out. 
  * “We have a problem.” You told the Doctor looking over your shoulder.
  * “Hm?” He hummed out, looking over your shoulder to find that he parked the tardis facing the edge of the room. 
  * “Ah... Yes.” He said quietly, “we’re not on a hill...” He muttered to himself, handing you the blanket
  * You quickly took it after closing the doors, a brow cocked.
  * He went to the console quickly, “this happened once before... Sort of.” 
  * “Sort of?” You asked him, holding the soft blanket to your chest. 
  * After a little while the Doctor managed to park the tardis properly, allowing you to both exist. 
  * “This roof will have to do.” He took the blanket from your arms and went to find a place to lay the blanket out.
  * “Why are we here? On the roof?” You asked, watching as he tried to pick a good place, turning to look up at the sky now and then.
  * “For a date. I told you.” Laying the blanket out he dropped to the floor and pat the space beside him. 
  * “I meant for the date.” You told him, joining him eventually.
  * “You mentioned you liked astronomy. We’re star gazing.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer. 
  * A smile came to your face, you didn’t think he remembered you telling him that. 
  * Your arm snaked around him. Head dropping to his shoulder. 
  * It was a cute idea for a date, you had to admit that much. None of your ex’s actually thought about it before.
  * After a few minutes you started pointing out the constellations that you could see.
  * You named some stars in each constellation.
  * It did occur to you that it wasn’t necessary, he most likely knew all about them. 
  * You didn’t notice that the Doctor had long since stopped looking towards the night sky. 
  * He found himself staring at you, a soft smile on his lips.
  * A look of awe and wonder clear in his eyes. 
  * The Doctor knew there was another reason he asked you to join him on his adventures. 
  * He knew that amongst all the other reasons he loved you as much as he did there was a main one that stood out to him.
  * It was your passion for all the things you loved. Especially your passion for astronomy. 




	25. 11th Doctor #2

Being very blunt and accidentally telling 11th doctor you find him cute headcanons

  * You had been one of the Doctor’s companions since his last regeneration. 
  * And then Amy joined the scene, you weren’t too thrilled about it at first. 
  * However, that subsided when you found out that Amy’s dating Rory and that she’s going to get married to him. 
  * Soon you and Amy became good friends.
  * Confiding in each other about a lot of things; her worries about getting married and you about your very obvious crush on the Doctor.
  * “Bow ties are cool” The Doctor said to you and Amy. 
  * You stood on the left of the Doctor as Amy stood on the right, leaning against the tardis console.
  * “Yes they are and you look hot in them.” You replied right away. 
  * Amy looked around the Doctor at you smiling. 
  * You pressed the tip of your tongue to your top lip, trying to fight the grin that’s working its way on your lips.
  * A laugh also threatening to escape.
  * Amy stifled a laugh, a hand going to her mouth.
  * The Doctor froze and turned to you with a brow raised questioningly.
  * “Sorry, that just came out.” You laughed sheepishly, your cheeks turning a bright shade of red.
  * He didn’t take much notice of it, thinking it was a slip of the tongue. 
  * That maybe you were just building up his confidence. 
  * “Thank you [Y/N],” he told you, winking at you. 
  * This of course made your whole face red.
  * Amy found the whole thing amusing. 
  * And never let you live it down, teasing you with it every so often.
  * You’d make faces her every time he teased you. Making her laugh.
  * Somewhere along the way Rory had joined the crew/ 
  * Amy of course let him in on the know of what’s going on and how you have feelings towards the Doctor.
  * And then came the fez.
  * You and Amy looked at each other and then to the Doctor, who was grinning like an idiot. 
  * “What is that?” Amy asked. 
  * “It’s a fez, I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool.” The Doctor spoke quickly.
  * “Oh it’s so cool. And you’re still hot in it.” You blurted out without even thinking about it once more. 
  * Okay, so maybe you were no longer hiding the fact that you’re trying to flirt with him. 
  * That didn’t make it any less embarrassing when he heard you. 
  * Now it was time for the Doctor to blush. 
  * Perhaps he was wrong about it being something you said to boost his confidence.
  * It got him wondering, of course it did. There was no way it wouldn’t, so he made a mental note to ask Amy about it later. 
  * You shot him a wink, much like he did the first time you said something like this to him. 
  * The Doctor looked from you and over to Amy, almost as if to ask her what he should do. 
  * “I am not getting involved.” Amy said to him, shaking her head as she walked away. 
  * Leaving the Doctor to wonder silently to himself.
  * Over the course of the next few adventures found himself watching every little move you made, every comment you said to him etc. 
  * It made him smile, you were really flirting with him - sure he had been oblivious to it to start with, but he noticed it and something else along the way. 
  * He has also, in his own way, been flirting with you.
  * It seemed to come naturally to him when he was around you.
  * The next adventure the Doctor ended up with glasses. 
  * “Glasses are cool.” The Doctor said to Rory in a cheery voice as he pointed to the glasses on his face. 
  * A smirk coming to his lips.
  * He knew exactly what you were going to say. Or some sort of variation of it.
  * And he was looking forward to hearing it. He always did, especially when it came from you. 
  * He liked that you were so blunt about it. 
  * The Doctor even found himself trying to get you say it a lot of the time. 
  * And pouting when you didn’t say it. 
  * It was actually really adorable. 
  * Rory and Amy however just wanted the two of you to get together. 
  * To save them from having to see you both flirting so obviously with each other.
  * “I don’t get it. How the hell are you even hot in glasses?!” You asked the Doctor with a groan. 
  * The Doctor grinned, proud of himself for getting you to say it.
  * His cheeks pink.
  * “Well, I wouldn’t say that I am hotter than a certain something.” 
  * You frowned in confusion.
  * “What?” You asked him curiously.
  * Now it was his turn to flirt back.
  * “I am not hotter than you,” He winked at you. 
  * Your cheeks and tips of your ears turning a brilliant shade of red at this. 




	26. 11th Doctor #3

# Going to museums with the 11th Doctor headcanons

  * You loved that the Doctor would take you to a certain type of museum. 
  * Not the kind of museum with dinosaur bones or pottery and such.
  * But the kind with alien artefacts and various other alien objects that the Doctor knows far too much about. 
  * This was less about showing you the artefact and more about telling yo what information was wrong about them. 
  * You didn’t mind following him around these museums because you actually liked it and found it rather amusing to see the Doctor complain when something is wrong.
  * He was so proud of everything he did and that he knew about so much stuff.
  * However, you really wanted to go to one of the really fancy museums back in earth with him. 
  * To hear him ramble on about some small human thing like he does with many other things.
  * You took it upon yourself to beg him to go. A simple adventure to a museum without running for your life.
  * You asked him politely, almost pleading with him to take you to one.
  * “I give you the power to choose to anywhere in the universe and you choose to go to a museum?” He asks you.
  * “I do!” You beamed batting your eyelashes at him.
  * “But what about adventure? Excitement?” He questioned.
  * “It’ll be an adventure into the human past.” You stated giving him your best puppy dog eyes.
  * “Just this once. After this we go on exciting adventures.” 
  * The Doctor stared at you for a minute before giving in with a sigh.
  * He begrudgingly punched in everything that he needed to get you both back to earth. 
  * It surprised you that it didn’t take much in the way of convincing to get him to agree to taking you to a museum.
  * Upon arrival, you had thrown the doors of the tardis open and ran out. 
  * Bouncing up and down on the balls of your feet like a giddy child on Christmas day.
  * The Doctor took his time and closed the doors of the tardis before offering his arm for you. 
  * You wrapped your arm around his and huddled up into his side. Smiling up at him. 
  * He returned the smile with one of his own. 
  * He could feel your excitement and even had to admit that it was infectious.
  * The Doctor was nearly as excited as you were about it.
  * You and the Doctor made your way up the steps and into the museum, joining a couple of people who piled in as well. 
  * For the most part the museum is decently busy, there're a few younger children and parents walking around out for a day trip.
  * As well as a couple of schools looking around for school trips. 
  * You pulled the Doctor along, happily to the first exhibit.
  * “There might be a gift shop somewhere.” You told him happily. 
  * Your hand moving down to his as to not lose him. 
  * “I love gift shops,” the Doctor mused, another smile coming across his face.
  * You took the Doctor from one exhibit to another, gushing over some displays. 
  * And of course you asked questions, curious and hungry for more information on things. 
  * Sometimes even giving the Doctor an idea on what adventure the two of you should go on next. 
  * Drawing the line at Dinosaurs because that would just be disastrous and so dangerous, he wasn’t willing to risk your life. 
  * Unless seeing real dinosaurs was something you were interested in. 
  * Although he hoped not. 
  * That would be a conversation for another day. 
  * The Doctor being himself would chip in with a few facts here and there. 
  * In the end the Doctor took you to a couple of displays and exhibits that he thought you would love. 
  * And studied you quietly as you looked at the pieces with awe and curiosity. 
  * You would point out things with excitement glowing in your eyes.
  * He loved the look on your face when you would concentrate on the written information for each piece. 
  * He actually found it to be really adorable.
  * You took so many pictures. 
  * Both of some pieces in the museum, yourself and of the Doctor.
  * Even the odd picture of both you and the Doctor, much to his dismay.
  * The fact that you convinced him to be in a few pictures without hiding his face was nothing short of a miracle. 
  * Of course, you went through the gift shop. 
  * It was a cute little shop with various things that seemed to jump out at you. 
  * It was hard for you to choose which one to get, so you ended up getting a couple of things.
  * A small glitter globe with small dinosaur in, a pen and a book with the name of the museum, a magnet and a couple of other things. 
  * The Doctor treated you to coffee/tea/hot chocolate and a nice meal after. 
  * Listening intently as you rambled on about the museum and some things you’ve seen. 
  * Lamenting on the fact that you couldn’t touch some things there as you were curious on what they felt like. 
  * But you enjoyed it. You enjoyed not running for your life for once. 
  * And the Doctor even had to agree that it was a nice change.




End file.
